Changeling
by thegypsy
Summary: Clara is a woman who has had a hard life and with the development of new and strange abilities she has no where else to turn. By chance she stumbles across the lair of Goliath and his clan. She beings to feel like she has finally found a home and a family and possibly a love. But when her past catches up to her what will she do and will Brooklyn lose another chance to find love?
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings readers! I have just rediscovered one of the best cartoons of all time Gargoyles. I love Brooklyn and though I think he gets a girl in the later episodes I haven't gotten there yet. So this is me trying to make my favorite gargoyle's life a little less lonely. Enjoy and please review.**

**Permanent disclaimer: I do not nor ever will own Gargoyles. If I did it would still be on the air or at least made into a movie. This is purely for fun.**

They say that New York is the place where dreams can come true, well for Clara Michaels it was a place where her worst nightmares had come to pass. Abandoned and alone since she was 14 she had grown up on the streets with no real family or friends to name. Now she wanders the mean streets looking for a place where she can be safe, at least for a little while. She had carved out a small existence in the big apple but six months ago everything changed and she found herself on the streets once again. The chilly wind blew her dark brown hair around her thin face and caused her to squeeze her emerald eyes closed. She pulled her thin jacket closer to her tiny frame in a failed attempt to keep herself warm. Fall was coming fast and winter would not be too far behind, Clara desperately needed to find a safe place to stay. She walked without really looking where she was going and soon found herself on the steps of a library that was next to a police station. Looking up she saw that at the top of the station was a clock tower. It looked like it wasn't working and with the way the city's finances were it probably wouldn't ever work again. Clara smiled softly to herself. What better place to stay than on top of a police station? No one would ever bother her and she would have access to the showers but how to get up there without anyone noticing? Her gaze shifted over to the library and figured that she could use the roof to get to the clock tower. At least these new abilities will come in for something useful she thought. Before six months ago Clara was your average girl. She worked, paid bills, and made a few friends but all that changed with the arrival of some strange powers. When she got upset people were accidentally hurt because she somehow managed to throw them without touching them. That wasn't the only thing she could do. She could also make herself invisible and teleport. She was able to hide these new abilities at first but when she got into a fight with one of her friends and sent him to the hospital she had to run. Now none of her friends would talk to her but at least they were too scared of her to tell the police; one less thing she had to worry about. She entered the library and carefully, so to not draw attention, made her way towards the roof access. The wind was even stronger at the top of the library but Clara paid it no mind. Her focus was on the clock tower and its ledge. As Clara focused she began to feel light and then suddenly she was standing on the balcony of the clock tower.

She waivered a little and trust her hand out to steady herself. Once she regained her strength she looked at what she was holding and gave a small gasp, it was a gargoyle. "Figures", she said. Right around the same time that her new abilities developed Clara stared to have dreams about gargoyles. Sometimes it took place during medieval times and others what looked to be the modern age but always featuring gargoyles. The one that her hand was currently on had long hair with horns that curled backwards and its mouth or beak really was open in a snarl. There were others too. One was rather chubby and another was small and its wings were connected to its arms and legs. There was also one that held a sword that looked real and next to that one was a dog looking one. And right in the middle of all of them was a huge gargoyle that looked thoughtfully out onto the city. The fact that there were gargoyles around the clock tower only made Clara shudder a little at the eeriness of the whole thing but her desire for somewhere to sleep over road it. Clara saw that there was a door that led to the inside of the clock tower so she turned away from the gargoyles to investigate the inside. Thankfully the door was unlocked because Clara didn't really want to teleport herself so soon. However there were some things on the inside that she hadn't expected and caused her to second guess her choice for a home. There was an old recliner as well as a TV and some sort of gaming system. There also looked to be some cooking appliances as well. She was afraid that someone was already living in the tower but she didn't notice any type of bedding. Clara walked down the stairs carefully keeping her ears and eyes open for any occupants but the tower was quiet. Maybe the stuff got left behind by those who used to work on the clock Clara thought as she walked up to the TV. She pushed the power button and she was happy to see that it worked. It wasn't that she cared for TV but that meant that there was power in the tower. The heating of the building didn't reach the actual tower but she could at least get a space heater. Off to her left Clara noticed that there were a couple of doors. The first one she tried didn't open but the second one did. It was nothing more than a storage closet but it had an outlet and as big enough for her to sleep in. But the fact that it looked like someone was living in the tower still made her reluctant to stay. Clara decided that she would hang out in the tower for the rest of the day just to be safe. If no one showed up then she would move in. Finally having a plan in place Clara settled herself on the recliner and decided she might as well watch some TV. Around noon she got a little hungry and was happy to find a bag of potato chips. She then settled herself into the chair to catch up on some sleep.

When Clara woke up the four o'clock news was just starting to air and no one had disturbed her. She took that as a good sign but decided to return to the shelter for the night if only to get her stuff. Stretching Clara walked up the stairs and out onto the balcony. She smiled when she saw that the library was still open because she could exit the way she entered. After recovering from the lightheadedness that comes with the jump Clara walked out of the library sparing only a small glance back up at the clock tower. Hunching her shoulders against the evening wind and headed towards the nearest subway. By the time she had reached her stop, Clara had managed to pick pocket about a hundred dollars. She really didn't like to steal from people but hey she needed the money. From the subway it was about another three blocks to the homeless shelter. The good thing about shelters was that as long as you didn't try and start anything everyone left you alone. Clara retrieved her duffle bag from an ac unit then entered the shelter just as they were closing their doors for the night. Clara found an empty cot near the back and settled herself down for the night with a small smile; she had found a place to live.

The sun had just set as the gargoyles woke from their days slumber. The twilight was filled the sounds of their roars and flakes of their stone skin as they stretched. Broadway was the first to enter the tower and headed straight towards the food. There wasn't much left but Elise promised to bring some groceries by and there was a bag of chips that had his name on it. "Hey", he said as he tore through where the chips were supposed to be, "who ate my chips?"

"You probably did yesterday", Brooklyn said rolling his eyes.

"No I didn't", Broadway said indignantly, "I remember that I wanted to but I left them so I could have something to eat today. Which one of you ate them?"

"I didn't", Brooklyn said.

"Me neither", said Lexington, "are you sure you didn't eat them last night?"

"It doesn't matter", Hudson said settling into his chair and switching on the TV. "Elise will be by soon enough with food."

"Hey what's up with Bronx", Lexington said. The four gargoyles looked at their friend to see him sniffing around the tower growling slightly.

"Do you think someone's been up here", asked Broadway.

"We shall ask Elise when she gets here", said Goliath watching Bronx closely.

A few minutes later Elise walked into the tower carrying several bags of groceries. "Evening guys."

"Elise", Broadway shouted and hurried over to her and to the food. "Did you get them", he asked giving her the pouty face.

"Yeah I got them Broadway", Elise said with a laugh. Broadway, Brooklyn and Lexington took the groceries from her and torn into them looking for something to eat. Elise shook her head at the young gargoyles and then walked up to Goliath. "So what's that plan for tonight?"

"Has someone been up here in the tower", Goliath asked. He hoped that the answer would be no because he did not want to lose another home.

"Not to my knowledge", Elise said looking at him. "I took the key to the closet that leads to the tower and it was still locked when I came in. Why do you ask?"

"Bronx seems to be picking up a strange scent", he said looking at Bronx who had now settled next to Hudson.

"He could just be picking up smells from the station", Elise said.

"Maybe", Goliath said unsure. "After you have eaten", Goliath said to the young gargoyles, "head out to your areas for patrol."

The sun wasn't due to rise for a few more hours but all the gargoyles were safely back at the clock tower. The night was mostly uneventful with only a couple of attempted muggings. Feeling proud of themselves the gargoyles were enjoying a few moments of relaxation before the sun rose.

"Although I like uneventful nights", Brooklyn said as he ate a cookie, "they sure do feel like they go on forever."

"There's nothing wrong with that", Hudson said. He had spent most of his life fighting and was glad for the slower pace.

"Yes it is better to not have to fight", Goliath said. "Come the sun is rising and it's time to rest." The gargoyles got up and followed their leader out to the balcony and jumped up onto their daytime perches. They struck their poses and turned to stone as the sun came onto the horizon.

"Good morning boys", Elise said. "Sleep well."

Clara walked up to the library in a very good mood. It seemed like her luck was finally changing. Her morning subway trip brought her up to two hundred dollars which made her happy but that quickly faded as a man called her out. "You know it's not nice to steal", he said coming up behind her. Clara had spun around startled but quickly shifted into her street persona. "You know I have a half a mind to take you to those cops over there and let them have you." Clara looked off to her left and sure enough there were a couple of cops. Her heart dropped but then the man said, "But I might be inclined to let it slide if you agree to work for me."

Clara had glared at him not sure what type of work he had in mind and there was no way in hell she was going to sell her body or do some seriously illegal stuff. "What type of work would I have to do", she had asked cautiously.

"I own a garage a few blocks from here. And it has recently come to my attention that I need some type of secretary. You know someone to make appointments and handle inventory."

Clara was still unsure about the man but she had agreed and it turned out that he was telling the truth. So not only did she have a place to stay until she could find something more concrete but she also had a legit job. The library was closed by the time she had gotten off work and walked over but it was only a quick leap and she was on the roof. She wasn't even lightheaded so she quickly teleported herself to the balcony of the clock tower. That jump had made her a little light headed so she took a moment to steady herself. When she looked at the gargoyles she was confused. They seemed to be in different positions than they were the last time she was there. Clara laughed to herself as she entered the tower. Gargoyles moving; yeah right she thought. Clara walked straight to the closet and set up her space. She only had a few belongings that she had quickly grabbed when she ran. She rolled out her sleeping bag and then set up her recently bought space heater. It wasn't cold yet so she didn't bother turning it on. Instead she took out her prized possession, a picture frame. The frame itself wasn't anything special but the picture it held was; it was a picture of her parents. Smiling sadly to herself she set the picture on one of the shelves then decided she wanted to see the sunset.

Clara was amazed at how beautiful the city looked from that high up. The setting sun had made all the buildings look like they were made of gold, it was almost magical. "Now I know why you guys are always on top of buildings", Clara said to the gargoyle that she had used to steady herself on the day before. She stayed there and watch as the last rays of the sun had begun to fade when something started to happen. The gargoyles started to crackle and crack began to form. Startled Clara backup up against the clock face to only be thoroughly startled when the gargoyle roared and came to life. She stood unmoving until the previously stone gargoyles turned around. They seemed just as surprised as Clara was and then without thinking she ran and flung herself off the balcony. Franticly she tried to reach for whatever allowed her to teleport to only feel strong arms wrap around her and take her back up. When she looked up she saw that it was the beaked gargoyle, which was now a reddish color with long white hair that had her. He dropped her back onto the balcony and she scooted back as far as she could get. "Stay away from me", she shouted not getting up.

"Who are you", one of them demanded. When Clara looked at the one that spoke her eyes got wide. It was the big gargoyle she had noticed the other day. Hunched over he was big but standing he was huge. He was lavender in color with long black hair and a very stern look. Unable to speak Clara looked at the now living gargoyles. The red one just looked at her confused as well as the fat blue one and the little green one. The one with the sword was clearly the oldest of all of them and he was now a brown color. The sound of growling brought her attention to the light blue four legged gargoyle that was slowly advancing towards her.

Completely scared Clara got to her feet which caused the four legged gargoyle to lunge at her. Instinctively Clara flung out her hand and without touching it threw it over the edge. The gargoyles all turned giving Clara the opportunity to hurl herself through the door. She thought she heard one of them call out "Bronx" but she couldn't be completely sure. She vaulted over the landing and when she risked a glance back ran smack dab into someone or something. Clara breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that it was a woman.

"Whoa there", the woman said grabbing Clara to keep both of them from falling over.

"The gargoyles are alive", Clara shouted pointing behind her.

"Calm down", the woman said reaching into her jacket to pull out a badge. "I'm Detective Elisa Maza. What's your name?"

"What are you doing here", the large gargoyle demanded again. Clara tried to hide behind the detective. Normally she didn't care for the police but right now she didn't care.

"Take it easy Goliath", Elisa said. "She's practically scared to death. Now what's your name?" Clara couldn't take her eyes off the gargoyles. "They won't hurt you."

"Yeah right", Clara snapped.

Elisa looked to Goliath and he sighed. "I am Goliath the leader of this clan. The other's are Hudson, Brooklyn, Broadway, Lexington and the one you threw off the balcony is Bronx." Hudson just stared at her but the other three tried to smile and wave. Bronx huffed and sat next to Hudson watching Clara closely.

"Clara. Clara Michaels", she said shakily.

"What are you doing here", Goliath asked again this time gently.

"I didn't know that anyone was living here", Clara said. "I needed a place to stay." The gargoyles and Elisa looked at each other.

"How did you get up here and how did you throw Bronx without touching him", Hudson asked.

"They're kinda the same thing", Clara said. "I can't explain it but I can do stuff that no normal person can."

"Did Xanatos send you", Goliath demanded.

"I don't know who that is", Clara said.

"You're the one who ate my chips", Broadway said pointing a claw in her direction.

"Um…sorry", Clara said. "Look I didn't know anyone was already living here so now that I see you do I'll just leave."

"Why were you trying to live on top of a police station", Lexington asked.

"Who'd bother me", Clara said. That gained a laugh from a few of them.

Elisa walked over to Goliath to talk to him so no one else would hear. "She's homeless", she whispered, "she's gotta be." Goliath only nodded he had seen many homeless people in the city since his awakening. "Look", Elisa said to Clara, "you don't have to spend the night on the streets. My apartment isn't too far from here you can stay there for a while."

"Thanks", Clara said looking uncomfortable, "But I can't. Sometimes I hurt people without meaning to." Elisa looked to Goliath confused and pleading causing him to sigh again.

"You can stay here for now", he said. When Clara looked unsure he added, "We are harder to hurt than humans."

"OK", Clara said.

"But first you need to tell us about yourself", Goliath said crossing his arms.

With a sigh, Clara crossed her arms and looked at the floor. She didn't want anyone to know that she was a freak but she figured that real life gargoyles wouldn't judge her too much. "Fine", she said and took a deep breath before she began her tale. "I had a pretty bad childhood and I won't go into that now. But I've been living on the streets since I was 14. It was tough but I learned how to survive. When I turned 18 was able to start to build a life for myself. I got my G.E.D., got a job and started to get some friends. Then about six months ago I started to develop these abilities. I was able to make myself invisible and teleport. That's how I got up here, I teleported from the roof of the library. And if I got too upset or scared I end up hurting people without even touching them. I accidentally sent one of my friends to the hospital. I don't even know if he's ok. I grabbed some stuff and ran." Everyone was silent as they thought about what Clara had told them. "Oh and I've been dreaming of gargoyles too."

"Dreaming", Goliath asked.

"Yeah the dreams started around the same time as my abilities. Sometimes there were like Vikings or something attacking a castle and other times they were some place like here." Goliath and Elisa shared a look that was not lost on Clara. "What?"

"We were placed under a spell that lasted for a thousand years. We have only been awake for six months", Goliath said. "It appears that your dreams not only started when we awoke but also show our previous life."

"So you're telling me that you guys coming back to life and everything that's happened to me are related". Clara asked.

"It would appear to be so", Goliath said. "You are welcome to stay here for as long as you like."

Clara nodded her head and then made her way to the closet/her bedroom. "Where are you going", Brooklyn asked.

"I set up someplace to sleep in there", she said. "I think I should just go to bed. Maybe when I wake up this will all be a dream." Clara tried to laugh but everything was just a little too much.

"Quick question", Elisa said causing Clara to turn around. "If you've been on your own since you were a kid why didn't you just go into foster care?"

"I didn't want to be found", Clara said sadly opening the door to her new room.

"By who", Goliath asked.

"My family", Clara said closing the door.

**Thanks again for reading and please review. They make me write faster. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: First off let me say THANK YOU to all of you who have added this story to their alerts. And a special thanks to winterdream7, jooz001, and anon for reviewing. Anon I just rediscovered Gargoyles and only just found out that there were comics. But thanks for letting me know that Brook finally found someone to love. Well let's get on to what you really came here for.**

It had been a few weeks since Clara moved in with the gargoyles. Although she was living with them, she never spoke to them after the first meeting. Sometimes they would see her when they woke but most of the time they didn't. Even though Goliath allowed her to live in the clock tower, her reclusiveness was putting him on edge. "Don't worry too much about it", Hudson often said when Goliath brought it up. "The lass has been through a lot. She will open up when she's ready." Goliath had to yield to Hudson's wisdom because her trials, both recent and past, were evident on her face and in her eyes. But she was getting better. Living above a police station and with the gargoyles gave her a sense of peace that allowed her to sleep soundly. The sleep as well as the reduction in stress removed the bags that were originally under her emerald eyes and they shone a fire that was absent before. Although her skin was still pale, it had gained a little bit of color, or at least as much color as someone with porcelain skin can have. Her dark brown hair was no longer limp thanks to the showers in the police station; all in all she was better than she was a few weeks ago. Although Clara never sought the gargoyles out she was at least polite to them. One of the first things she bought when she got her pay check was to buy several bags of Broadway's favorite chips and when they tried to start a conversation with her Clara would respond to their questions but that was it.

Goliath wasn't the only one who was bothered by Clara's distance, Brooklyn was as well. Brooklyn often watched Elisa and Goliath with longing. Although Elisa was friends with all the gargoyles she had a special bond with Goliath. Brooklyn could see it when they looked at each other and in the small touches they shared. The world the gargoyles were now a part of was a lonely one and Brooklyn wanted a friend. "We should do something for her", Brooklyn said one night as he watched Clara go to her room.

"Why bother", Broadway said stuffing some cookies into his mouth. "She doesn't want anything to do with us."

"What did you have in mind", Lexington asked looking up from the video game he was playing.

"I don't know", Brooklyn said. He stared at the little closet that Clara had claimed and then he got an idea. "Why don't we make her a real room?"

Lexington raised an eyebrow and asked, "How? That closet will only hold so much."

"No not there", Brooklyn said going to the other door, the one that was still locked. "We can open up this one and make some furniture or something." Lexington got up from in front of the TV and walked over to Brooklyn. He looked closely at the door knob.

"I guess I could take this off and then we could see how big it is on the inside", Lexington said.

"That's good enough for me", Brooklyn said with a smile. As it turned out the locked room as about the size of a small office and it also had outlets. As secretly as they could Lexington and Brooklyn worked on their surprise for Clara. Using some wood that they had found they had built her a small bed and a side table. They also built a small dress for her clothes and Elisa was happy to help them and brought in a futon mattress, a lamp, and some old clothes for Clara. It took them two weeks to get everything together and when they were ready to present their gift to Clara, Brooklyn could hardly contain himself. Luck was on his side because when he woke from his stone sleep, Clara was just getting home. "Oh hey Clara", he said jumping down to the main floor.

"Ah hi Brooklyn", Clara said cautiously. Truth be told, the gargoyles still freaked her out a bit.

"So you've been here for a while", Brooklyn said getting embarrassed causing Clara to give him a confused look. "And I know that it's not easy to lose your home."

"Yeah", Clara said suspiciously backing away.

"So we thought that you would like something a little better than a broom closet to sleep in", Brooklyn said. Both of them stood still each trying to gauge the other. When Clara didn't say anything Brooklyn walked over to the previously locked room. "We made this for you." He motioned towards the door and waited for Clara to move.

She was unsure about the whole situation but her curiosity got the better of her. She walked to the room that Brooklyn had gestured and after casting a small glance in his direction she turned the knob. To her surprise it opened but it was too dark for her to see anything. She jumped when Brooklyn reached around her to turn on the light causing Clara to gasp. "Where did all this come from", she asked looking at her new room.

"Me and Lex built all the furniture and Elisa brought in the other stuff", Brooklyn said smiling. "She also brought some of her old clothe, you know if you want them." He watched Clara anxiously as she walked into the room. She ran her hand over the dresser and then turning slowly sat on the bed. "I know it's not much", Brooklyn said getting embarrassed again.

"It's nice", Clara said with a small smile. "Thank you."

Brooklyn gave her a smile in return. "Well I guess I'll leave you to get situated. Night."

"Goodnight Brooklyn", Clara said tearing up. "And thank Elisa and Lexington for me as well." Brooklyn nodded and then left her in her new bedroom, closing the door behind him. As soon as Brooklyn was gone Clara started to cry. She placed her head into her hands and cried as hard as she could and as quietly as she could. She knew that she should hate the gargoyles because they are the reason why her life is destroyed but she found that she couldn't. It wasn't their fault. They hadn't asked to be brought to New York and they were going out of their way to make her feel comfortable. When she was sure that they were gone Clara came out of her room.

"Evening lass", Hudson said from his chair. "How'd you like your new room?"

"It's nice", Clara said softly.

"Are you alright", he said getting up causing Bronx to lift his head.

"Yeah it's just this is the nicest thing anyone has done for me", she said sadly. "I know I haven't been the best person to room with", she said looking at the floor.

"Don't worry about it lass", Hudson said waving his claw. "We all know you've had it bad and we feel a bit responsible for it. But we want you to feel comfortable. Gargoyles protect. It's our nature. No matter what happens you'll always have a friend in us." Clara placed her head into her hands and started to cry again. Hudson walked over to her and placed a claw on her shoulder. He was surprised when she threw herself into him and held him. Hudson awkwardly held the crying woman not knowing what to do. Desperately he looked over to Bronx who just sat near the chair looking pleased. After a few minutes Clara pulled back and gave Hudson the biggest smile he had seen her give. "You alright lass", he asked cautiously.

"I think I am now", she said. "Thanks." Without another word Clara spent the rest of her night moving her stuff to her new room and planning something for her new friends. The next night Clara was there to greet the gargoyles when they woke from their sleep and thanked them. She was more open than she had been and even thanked Elisa for the clothes. Clara was still in bed when the gargoyles returned from their patrols giving Goliath an opportunity to talk to Brooklyn.

"That was a good thing you did for her", Goliath said placing a claw on Brooklyn's shoulder.

"It wasn't much", Brooklyn said embarrassed over the praise.

"An act of kindness no matter how small can go a long way", Goliath said. "Sometimes an act of kindness can help to heal old wounds." Goliath gave the young gargoyle an approving smile before he took his perch. Yes, Goliath thought as the sun began to rise, kindness goes a long way in the world no matter what time.

When the sun had set the gargoyles burst from their stone forms to find Clara on the balcony waiting for them. "Evening", she said with a smile.

"Evening", Goliath said surprised to see her.

"Sleep well", she asked awkwardly.

But before Goliath could answer, Broadway walked over to something that was by the doorway into the tower. "Hey what's this", he asked lifting the lid. The night air was filled with the smell of stew and Clara suddenly became shy.

"It's dinner", she said placing her hand behind her head. "I figured the least I could do is cook." Broadway was ecstatic as he grabbed the pot to only pull back as it burned him. "Sorry", Clara said. "It's a crock pot. You put all the ingredients in and it cooks all day." She grabbed the handles and then turned to go inside. "I put it out here so no one would smell it cooking. It should be ready if you guys are hungry."

"Broadway's always hungry", Brooklyn said getting a laugh from Clara and a glare from Broadway. The stew was good and they all had seconds, Broadway had fourths.

"Thank you for this", Goliath said after they were all done eating.

"No problem", Clara said. As the gargoyles cleaned up Clara went out to the balcony and turned to face to the night. Fall was in full swing and the night wind was filled with the smells of wood smoke. The stars shone bright and even though the wind was cool the night was still warm.

"Dinner was delicious", Brooklyn said walking up behind her. Clara gave a small shout and turned around. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you", he said holing out his claws.

"It's ok", Clara said with her hand over her heart. She turned back out to the city and breathed the night air deeply. "I love nights like this", she said after a while. "They remind me of happier times." Brooklyn gave her a confused look prompting her to explain. "You see my dad loved motorcycles and he would always take me riding on nights like this. It didn't matter if it was a school night or not we would always go for a ride." Her face fell and the two fell into a comfortable silence. Brooklyn's heart was breaking for his friend. She has lost so much in her life and he understood the pain she was feeling. An idea popped into his head just as Goliath and the others came out to the balcony.

"Thank you again Clara for the meal", Goliath said. "Let's go." Brooklyn gave Clara a smile and then leapt out into the night.

"Hey Lex", Brooklyn said as he pulled up next to his friend. "You rebuilt the bike right?"

"Oh no", Lexington said scowling. "You're not taking it out again. I just got it fixed from the last time."

"I know but it's for Clara", Brooklyn said.

Lexington almost fell out the sky but as soon as he got himself level again he said, "There's no way she's strong enough to lift it let alone drive it."

"I know that", Brooklyn said. "She told me that her dad used to take her for rides. I figured she might like it."

"Brooklyn's got a girlfriend", Broadway teased when he caught up.

"Shut up", Brooklyn snapped. "I'm just trying to be a good friend."

"Sure you are", Broadway teased again before gliding off to the area he was suppose to patrol.

Lexington laughed at his rookery brothers. "As long as you promise to get blow it up, I guess you can take your girlfriend for a ride."

"She's not my girlfriend", Brooklyn shouted at Lexington as he glided off. Now alone with his thoughts; Brooklyn found that his mind had turned to Clara. He knew that human and gargoyle romance was frowned upon but he couldn't deny that he was attracted to her. Even though they could never be involved romantically, there was nothing that prevented them from being friends and Brooklyn had to be satisfied with that; for now. As dawn approached the gargoyles returned to their roost. "Goliath", Brooklyn asked cautiously.

"What is it Brooklyn", Goliath asked.

"Would it be alright if I took tomorrow night off", Brooklyn asked.

"What for", Goliath asked although he had an idea.

"Clara mentioned that she likes to ride and since Lex has fixed the bike I thought I could take her out", Brooklyn said quickly.

Goliath saw the young gargoyle tense as he waited for the answer. Goliath was unsure of what his answer should be. It would not do to have Brooklyn fall for the human but he knew how desperately Brooklyn wanted a friend. If Goliath said yes then maybe Clara would tell more of her story giving him a better understanding of her. "As long as you're careful", Goliath said noting the excitement in Brooklyn. Goliath face was frozen in a brooding manner when the sun rose and he turned to stone.

When he woke the next night, Brooklyn couldn't get inside fast enough. He was happy to see that Clara was there talking to Elisa, now all he had to do was ask. "Hey", he said leaping down to the main room.

"Hey yourself", Elisa said. She saw how nervous Brooklyn looked and saw his glances at Clara. Figuring he wanted to talk to her she left claiming a need to talk to Goliath.

"So you have anything planed for tonight", Brooklyn asked Clara.

"No", she said raising an eyebrow, "why?"

"I want to show you something", Brooklyn said.

"Really what", she asked.

"It's a surprise", Brooklyn said with a smile. When she hesitated, Brooklyn felt his heart drop. "You don't have to if you don't want to", he said sadly.

"No it's not that", Clara said placing a hand on his shoulder causing his stomach to flip. "I was just wondering how we were going to get there."

"I'll carry you", Brooklyn said.

"You can do that", Clara asked amazed.

"Yeah no problem", Brooklyn said standing up a little straighter.

He was rewarded by Clara beaming up at him. "Let's go then", she said grabbing her jacket.

Broadway and Lexington made kissing sounds as the two made their way outside. Brooklyn did his best to ignore them and gave Goliath a small nod of thanks before they exited the tower. Brooklyn walked over to the ledge and then hopped up. He turned back for Clara and saw her looking unsurely at him. "I'll hold you", he said arms wide. Clara swallowed but allowed herself to be held bridal style. "The scariest part is the take off", he said holding her tighter than needed enjoying the feel of her against him. Clara said nothing but buried her face into his neck. Brooklyn wondered if she could feel his heart beating faster as she did. Brooklyn took a breath and then leapt from the balcony. To Clara's credit she didn't scream but she didn't remove her face from his neck for a few minutes.

"Oh wow", she said as she looked out onto the city. "It's so beautiful up here." Not as beautiful as you Brooklyn thought as he smiled down at her. Their flight wasn't long and soon enough they had reached the abandoned warehouse that the bike was stored in. Reluctantly Brooklyn release Clara and wrapped his wings around his body. "Where are we", Clara asked.

"Come on", Brooklyn said taking her hand and leading her inside. He smile as he turned on the lights and felt good when Clara gasped at the bike. "Lex built this a little after we first woke."

"Awesome", Clara said walking up to the bike. When she turned around she saw that Brooklyn was holding a helmet out for her. "We're going for a ride", she asked. When Brooklyn nodded she practically squealed in delight snatching the helmet from him. "Well what are you waiting for let's go." Brooklyn didn't need to be told twice and after a few moments the two were roaring out of the warehouse and out into the city. Brooklyn wasn't going to lie; he liked the way Clara clung to him when they took off. It was becoming harder for him to ignore his feelings towards her and he didn't know what to do. About ten minutes into their ride Clara had relaxed her death grip and truly began to enjoy the feeling of the powerful machine between her legs and the feel of the wind in her face.

Just like Brooklyn, Clara's mind was a jumble of emotions. She was starting to feel something for the red gargoyle and just like him she didn't know what to do about it. She was still moved over the bedroom that was apparently his idea and now here she was on the back of a sweet motorcycle; something she never thought she would do again. Brooklyn listened to her and always tried to talk to her. He was gentle and aware of the fact that she was still uncomfortable. The dark part of Clara's mind whispered that he was after something but the other part of her mind quickly silenced it. Brooklyn never made any advances towards her and always left the choice up to her regardless of how it would make him feel. He seemed to only want a friendship and that was fine with Clara but his actions were making it difficult for her to just have platonic feelings.

After a while the two stopped fretting inside their minds and open themselves to the night. At a stop light Clara tapped Brooklyn's shoulder to get his attention. "If you can find a store in a quite part of town that would be great, I really need something to drink." Brooklyn nodded and headed towards one of the lesser neighborhoods. It only took a few minutes to spot the only open store on the deserted block but Brooklyn made sure he stopped under a streetlight that wasn't working. "I'll only be a few minutes", Clara said getting off the bike with some help. She quickly walked into the store and went straight to the back grabbing two bottles of water. When she got to the front there was a little old lady who was paying for something with pennies. Clara tried to hide her exasperated sigh because she was taught to respect her elders but seriously, no one likes it when someone pays with pennies.

Brooklyn was beginning to wonder what was taking Clara so long when he heard the sound of other motorcycles roaring towards him. Brooklyn hunched over the bike and hoped that he would be able to hide in the shadows. The last time he ran into bikers it didn't end too well for him or the bike. He held his breath but his hopes were soon dashed as they stopped right in front of the store. Cursing his luck he contemplated turning off the bike as to not attract attention but as it turned out he didn't have to worry about that.

"Well what do we have here", one of the bikers said getting off his bike. "Could it be the freak that we beat up a while back?" Brooklyn said nothing but got off the bike, just in case. Suddenly he was blinded by a flashlight and although he couldn't see anything just yet he could hear the grumbling of other bikers. "I thought I recognized that bike of yours freak", the biker sneered. "I thought we made it clear last time that you weren't welcome around here."

"I don't want any trouble", Brooklyn said holding his claws up.

"Well that's too bad", another biker said pulling out a wrench. "You see you put my cousin the hospital for a month. You broke his ribs freak." Brooklyn's mind was not on the bikers that were pulling out various weapons, though it should have been, his mind was more concerned about Clara. Without a warning the bikers attacked Brooklyn. They swung chains, tools, pipes, bats and whatever else they had on hand. Brooklyn dodged and blocked each swing occasionally throwing a biker. He didn't want to really hurt any of them but he wanted the situation resolved before Clara came out. One rather large biker lunged at Brooklyn but ended up crashing into the store window. Cursing himself Brooklyn took off down the street and prayed that the bikers would follow.

Clara was startled when a huge biker came crashing through the store window. "Damn freak", the biker said causing Clara's blood to freeze. "Now he's in for it." The biker climbed back out of the window and took off. Clara felt her stomach drop when she realized what was happening. Dropping the water bottles she flew out of the store looking for her friend.

"Brooklyn", she called out and then turned towards the bike when she heard snickering. She walked over to where the bike was and saw a couple of bikers admiring it with one sitting on top. "Get off the bike", she called out and then cursed herself because now all three were staring at her.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing out this late", the guy on the bike said.

"Hey maybe she's with that freak", another said.

"Is that true", the only on the bike sneered, "You with that freak?" Clara said nothing but reached inside herself grasping for her powers. "Maybe you're a freak like him." The guy on the bike got off and all three began to walk threatening up to Clara.

"What did you call me", Clara said clenching her fists.

"I said that maybe you're a freak too", the biker said with a sneer.

"You want a freak", Clara shouted, "I'll show you a freak!" With all her might Clara trust out her hands causing all three bikers to be thrown halfway down the block. She then jumped on the bike but found that it was too heavy for her. "Please give me strength", she pleaded to whatever gave her the powers and suddenly she found that the bike was as light as a feather. Not stopping to worry about what just happened she tore the bike away from the curb and down the street. A few blocks away she saw Brooklyn fighting with the rest of the bikers. "Brooklyn", she yelled. Brooklyn, as well as the bikers, turned to her surprised as she barreled down towards them. Taking advantage of the distracted bikers, Brooklyn leapt up into the air and landed on the bike. Clara moved so that he could take control and together they made their escape.

"What happened", Brooklyn asked, "Are you OK?"

"Yeah", Clara said painting. "But I think we got company." And she was right. The bikers had regrouped and were catching up to the duo.

"Great", Brooklyn said not knowing how they were going to get out of the whole situation.

But Clara had a plan. "Just keep driving", she called and then turned herself around so that she was facing the bikers. Brooklyn tried to see what she was doing but he almost crashed so he decided to trust her and focused on the road. Meanwhile Clara was focusing on the space in between her hands. Sweat broke out over her face and her breathing was becoming short. There was a pale green light that was forming and when it was big enough she opened her eyes. Although neither she nor Brooklyn could see but her eyes were a glowing rich green color. With a yell she threw the ball of light towards the bikers and they were all thrown from their bikes. But instead of crashing they were dumped unharmed into the street.

"Alright", Brooklyn said cheering but nearly crashed again as he tried to catch Clara before she fell off the bike. Brooklyn was able to pull her back up and put her in front of him. "Clara", Brooklyn said shaking her, "Clara wake up." But she wouldn't wake. When he got back to the warehouse, Brooklyn quickly got off the bike and flew out just as the doors were closing. Brooklyn didn't know what to do so he went to the only place he could think of, the clock tower. "Help", he shouted and he landed. "Goliath, Hudson, anyone!"

Hudson and Lexington were the only ones in the tower. "What happened lad", Hudson asked.

"We got jumped by some bikers", Brooklyn said. "She blasted them with this green energy ball and then passed out."

"Maybe we should take her to the hospital", Lexington said. Brooklyn cursed himself again because he should have thought of that but Hudson shook his head.

"There's no need for that", Hudson said. "She told me once that using her magic takes a lot out of her. Just give her some time to regain her strength and she'll be fine." Brooklyn looked at the unconscious woman in his arms and felt racked with guilt. It was his fault that she was like this. He knew taking the bike would be risky and now… "Don't worry lad", Hudson said placing a claw on Brooklyn's shoulder. "If she doesn't wake in a few days then we'll take her to the hospital. But for now we just need to wait."

Hanging his head, Brooklyn walked into the tower. He carried Clara to her room gently laying her on the bed. Equally gentle, he removed her jacket and shoes and then pulled the blankets over her sleeping form. Brooklyn then hunched down and stood watch over Clara and remained there till the other gargoyles returned for the night. Hudson filled Goliath and the others in on what happened. Elisa offered to call her boss saying that she was sick. Goliath walked into Clara's room to see Brooklyn kneeling by her bed. At first he was unsure of what to say and then the young gargoyle turned around. Brooklyn's eyes were filled with grief, guilt, and tears. "She will be alright", Goliath said kindly.

"How do you know that", Brooklyn said pained.

"She has survived so much already", Goliath said, "and I have faith that she will make it through this." Brooklyn said nothing but turned back to the sleeping woman. "The sun is rising", Goliath said.

"I'm not leaving her side", Brooklyn said. Goliath did nothing to dissuade the young gargoyle and just walked out. The other gargoyles looked from Goliath to Clara's room but when he said nothing they went outside to their day time perches.

Brooklyn took Clara's small hand in his large claw and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Please be alright", he pleaded rubbing her hair with his other claw. "I'm so sorry." Brooklyn turned to stone still holding Clara's hand and a tear fell from his stone eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed on this story so far. I'm really glad you like it. So without any adieu, let's get on with the chapter. **

Two days. Clara had been asleep for two days. During those two days Brooklyn never left her side, with the exception of the dawn after he showered her with his stone sleep on the first night. Brooklyn barely ate and he never spoke. He just sat next to her bed with his guilt building each minute. The others were worried for their friend and they knew that if it wasn't for the forced sleep, he probably wouldn't have slept either. "Hey guys", Elisa said as she walked up the stairs, "any change?"

"No", Goliath said sadly. "Her vitals are strong but she hasn't woken yet." Elisa nodded her head and spared a glance towards the bedroom. "Brooklyn is taking it hard."

"He cares for her", Elisa said placing a hand on Goliath's shoulder. "Remember how you were when I got shot?" Goliath sighed and closed his eyes. "Maybe you should talk to Brooklyn."

"He won't leave Clara's side", Hudson said. "He spends his nights waiting for her to wake up."

"Elisa is right", Goliath said with a sigh. He walked over to Clara's room and opened the door. Brooklyn didn't even acknowledge Goliath's presence, all his focus was on the young woman in the bed. "Brooklyn", Goliath said softly, "come with me."

"I can't", Brooklyn said his voice hoarse from lack of use. "What if Clara wakes up?"

"I'll stay with her", Elisa said walking up next to Brooklyn. He looked at the others and then back to Clara. "If anything changes I'll get you."

Brooklyn said nothing as he stood but he did reach over and moved a strand of hair out of Clara's face. Silently he followed Goliath out to the balcony of the tower. Goliath looked the young gargoyle over as he tried to find the right words. "What happened was not your fault", Goliath said kindly.

"Yes it was", Brooklyn snapped eyes glowing. "If I hadn't taken her for that ride…"

"Then you wouldn't be her friend", Goliath said firmly. Brooklyn's eyes faded back to normal as he looked at his leader in surprise. "You were only trying to be a good friend", Goliath continued, "yes the night ended badly but it could have gone fine as well. We cannot know what fate will throw our way. The only thing we can do is try to deal with it." Brooklyn seemed to crumble right before Goliath's eyes and his heart hurt to see Brooklyn's pain and he knew what he was about to say was only going to make it worse. "Do you know why there are more tales of the children of Oberon mating with humans than gargoyles?" Brooklyn shook his head unsure of where Goliath was going. "Because it is nearly impossible for humans and gargoyles to have children and when it does happen something bad usually happens."

"I don't know what this has to do with me", Brooklyn said getting defensive.

"You have feelings for Clara", Goliath said and he stopped Brooklyn from objecting. "That's not a bad thing. However, you must realize that you can never join with her or have eggs with her because if you try she could die." Although it tore at his heart to see Brooklyn so defeated, again, Goliath knew that it was better to deal with Brooklyn's attachment to Clara now before it went too far. "You can still be her friend", Goliath said kindly, "but you cannot be her mate."

Back in the tower Lexington and Elisa stood watch over Clara. "Do you think she'll wake up", Lexington asked.

"I'm not sure", Elisa said, "but if she doesn't wake up soon we might have to take her to the hospital."

"No", said a week voice. Elisa and Lexington both looked down surprised to see that Clara had finally waken up. "No hospital", she said again weakly.

"Hey there sleeping beauty", Elisa said with a big smile. "You had us going there for a while."

Clara smiled a little but then her face shifted to one of fear. "Brooklyn', she yelled as she tried to sit up but Lexington pushed her back down.

"He's fine", he said encouragingly. "He's just with Goliath right now."

"Oh', Clara said slightly disappointed. She had half expected him to be there when she woke up. "How long have I been out?"

"Two days", Elisa said.

Clara sat up alarmed again. "Two days? How is that even possible? Oh my god! My job! My boss!"

"Take it easy", Elisa said. "I already talked to him and told him you had the flu." Clara gave Elisa a small smile and settled herself back onto her pillow. "Do you need anything?"

"Something to eat would be great", Clara said getting out of bed. She waved off Elisa's and Lexington's attempts to get her to stay. "No I need to get up and move around a bit. I promise I won't over exhort myself." Using both Elisa and Lexington for support Clara slowly made her way out to the main room. Needless to say the others were very happy to see her up. Bronx ran up to her and nearly knocked her down as he tried to lick her. "It's good to see you too Bronx", Clara said with a laugh.

"Should ye be walkin' lass", Hudson said getting up from his chair.

"Yeah shouldn't you be resting", Broadway asked.

"I've been resting for two days", Clara said with a laugh, "What I need right now is some food and a shower, but food first."

"On it", Broadway said throwing himself into the task of cooking. Hudson offered Clara his chair, which she took with a smile, and Bronx brought her a bottle of water. Clara practically gulped down the water relishing the way it felt going down.

Seeing that Clara was being taken care of, Elisa went to find Brooklyn to let him know that Clara was up. When she got to the balcony she saw that Goliath had placed his claw on Brooklyn's shoulder as if to comfort him. Brooklyn was looking even worse, which Elisa found surprising. She cleared her throat to get the two gargoyles attention. "Clara's up", she said when they turned to her. She smiled when she saw the light return to Brooklyn's eyes but the smile faded when she saw the look on Goliath's face. Brooklyn saw the exchange and pushed his feelings down as he walked into the tower.

He saw Clara sitting in Hudson's chair and felt a huge wave of relief when he saw that she didn't look so bad. He stayed on the stairwell silently watching her unsure of what to do. If what Goliath said was true, Brooklyn didn't doubt it, then what was he suppose to do? How could he suppress the feelings he was beginning to form about Clara. As if she sensed him, Clara looked up from her seat and a huge smile broke over her face when she saw Brooklyn. "Brooklyn", she exclaimed and then teleported from the chair to the landing. She appeared right in front of a startled Brooklyn. "Thank god you're alright", she said slightly out of breath. "I was so worried…", but she never got a chance to finish that statement because she fainted. Brooklyn quickly grabbed her and held her upright in his arms.

"You shouldn't have done that", he said gently when Clara started to wake up.

"Yeah I know", she said with a sheepish grin. "But I was so worried about you." Clara wrapped her arms around Brooklyn and gave him a strong hug. The feeling of her pushed up against him made Brooklyn forget everything that Goliath had just told him and with a small smile he returned her embrace. They stayed like that; unaware of anyone else or the fact that Brooklyn had wrapped his wings around Clara. All the gargoyles looked concerned because that was a signal of joined mates to their race. Goliath cleared his throat bringing the two back to reality.

"You should be taking it easy", Brooklyn said with no emotion in his voice. Clara looked at his sudden change in mood but before she could question him, Brooklyn picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the chair. "I'm glad that you're doing better." Brooklyn tried to not look at the confusion in her eyes because he knew that he wouldn't be able to turn away from her if he did.

Elisa was just as confused as Clara was but when she looked to Goliath he gave her a look that said that he would tell her later. "Why don't you stay at my place for a while", Elisa offered. "That way you can eat and shower without having to sneak around." Clara was still looking at Brooklyn but she accepted the offer.

"Broadway will take you there", Goliath said. Clara looked again to Brooklyn trying to figure out what was going on but his back was turned towards her hiding his face and his pain. Clara sighed and then followed Broadway out.

Brooklyn watched her leave from the corners of his eye feeling angry and crushed. "This is the way it has to be", Goliath said gently.

"Someone mind telling me what's going on", Elisa demanded.

"Gargoyles can't be with humans", Brooklyn said sadly. Elisa's eyes widened and she looked to Goliath. He nodded and shared the same pained look that Brooklyn had.

It was a week before Clara's powers fully returned and Brooklyn was still avoiding her. This frustrated her to no end because no one would tell her why. Anytime she tried to get an answer they would just tell her that they didn't want to get in the middle. However, Brooklyn would always run away from her when she tried to ask him. She eventually stopped trying but every time she looked at Brooklyn her heart constricted.

"How's it going guys", Elisa said as she walked up the ladder. The gargoyles greeted their friend in their usual ways. "Hey Clara can I talk to you?"

"What's up", Clara asked.

"Does the name Bridget O'Hanley mean anything to you?"

"O'Hanley was my mom's maiden name", Clara said confused. "I think her mom's, my grandmother, name is Bridget but I'm not sure. Why?"

"Well for the past couple of days this lady has come in asking about her granddaughter. She said her name was Clara and the description she gave fits you like a glove."

"Could it be your grandmother", Goliath asked as he came up.

"No idea", Clara said with a shrug. "I only met the woman once."

"Well she's stirring things up in the station", Elisa said, "so what do you want to do?"

"I guess I can meet her", Clara said unsure. "If anything it will at least get her off your back if I'm not who she's looking for."

"One of us should take you", Goliath said. Clara instantly looked to Brooklyn hoping to get some alone time with him to finally hash out the barrier between them. Goliath noticed and even though it pained him, he had to do what he had to do. "Broadway will take you. If you go to Central Park you shouldn't be bothered."

"Ok", Clara said slightly defeated. "Did she leave a number or anything?"

"Yeah", Elisa said carefully. "Here you can use my phone." Clara walked away leaving Elisa to confront Goliath. "How long are you going to keep this up?"

"I don't like it either", Goliath said tiredly, "But it has to be done."

"That's a load of bull", Elisa snapped. "Look at us." Goliath's eyes widen at what she had implicated but he couldn't deny it when she was looking him dead in the eyes so full of fire. With a heavy sigh Goliath bowed his head. Elisa softens and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I know they're young, but trying to keep them apart is doing more harm than good." Goliath knew that what Elisa had said was true. Since he told Brooklyn that he couldn't have a relationship with Clara, he seemed less. Brooklyn still did his patrols and what other duties were placed on him but it was his soul that was diminished.

"She wants to meet tonight if I can swing it", Clara said handing the phone back.

"It can be done", Goliath said. "Broadway, you will take Clara to meet this Bridget O'Hanley at Central Park. Be safe and stay hidden."

The park was empty during the night which allowed Clara and Broadway to walk along the path. Since they took off from the tower neither one had spoken a word to each other; Clara was deep in thought and Broadway was just uncomfortable with the whole situation. It was Clara that eventually broke the silence. "Did I do something wrong?"

"What", Broadway said alarmed.

"Did I do something wrong. Since the whole biker thing Brooklyn has been avoiding me and Goliath is trying to keep us apart. Did I do something wrong?"

"I don't really want to be put in the middle", Broadway said rubbing the back of his head.

"But no one will tell me anything", Clara said exasperated. Broadway, not knowing what to say, just remained quiet. Clara sighed again. "We're coming up on the boat houses. Go hide." Broadway didn't need to be told twice. He hated to see Clara and Brooklyn so upset, but Goliath had given orders. As Clara came up to the boat houses, she noticed an old woman sitting on a bench under a lamp. Clara had to do a double take because she could have sworn that she saw twinkling lights around the woman, but when she looked again they were gone. "Bridget O'Hanley?"

"Well it's about time you got here Clara", the old woman said getting up. "You might as well bring your friend too."

"What friend", Clara said confused. There was no way this old woman could have seen or heard Broadway.

"The gargoyle that you came with", Bridget said tiredly. "Tell him to stop hiding in the trees." Broadway was so startled that he fell out of the tree. Seeing no other option, he sheepishly came out of the shadows. Bridget looked both Clara and Broadway up and down, clearly not liking what she saw. "It just had to be you", she said with distain. Clara crossed her arms and glared, grandmother or no, no one spoke to her that way. "Your mother never talked about her family did she?"

"Why should she", Clara snapped. "All I know is that she had a falling out and you guys wanted nothing to with her or me."

Bridget sighed. "What do you know of the three races?" When Clara didn't answer Bridget sighed again and motioned back to the bench. "There are three races in this world", she said sitting down. "You have humans, gargoyles, and the children of Oberon. The children of Oberon make up the creatures you know as fairies, elves, and what not. A long time ago Oberon declared that his children should live in the mortal world." Broadway already knew this but Clara's eyes were getting wide. "Now an ancestor of our family was a powerful mage. He offered to serve as a sort of go between for the three races. Oberon consented and since that day our family has tried to ease the tension that happens when the races interact."

"So is that why I have these powers", Clara asked, mind reeling.

"Yes, but they only appear when there are two or more races in the same area", Bridget said. "I had hoped that by being here in America your powers would never manifest, but it seems like I wasn't so lucky." Clara glared again at her grandmother.

"So now you've come to bring me back to the family", she sneered.

"No", Bridget said. "When your mother left she became dead to us and so are you."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because you have developed powers", Bridget said tersely. If I were to leave you alone you would eventually lose control and possibly destroy the city." Clara knew that her powers could be dangerous but she had no idea how much. "While I cannot teach you; I can't exactly leave you to your own devices." Bridget closed her eyes and placed her hands over her heart as if in prayer. A soft green light formed around her hands and when she pulled them away it turned into an old looking book. "This book had been handed down through the generations. It will show you what you need to know and only when you need to know it." Bridget gave the book to Clara, who handled it like it would break.

Bridget got up from the bench without a word and began to walk towards the lake. "Wait", Clara called out, "what if I have questions or need help?"

Bridget turned around and once again Clara could see the twinkling lights that turned out to be pixies. "You do not exist to the family and the family does not exist to you." She turned around and suddenly a door appeared. Bridget left her granddaughter, without looking back, sitting alone on the bench feeling as if she lost her parents all over again. However, just before the door closed one pixie stuck its little hand out to wave goodbye.

Just like their trip out, Broadway and Clara did not say one word to each other as they made their way back to the tower. As soon as they landed, Clara went straight to her room without saying anything to anyone.

"What happened", Lexington asked.

"Man it was totally messed up", Broadway said and then proceeded to tell the others the whole story. Thanksgiving was only a few weeks away by the time Clara finally came out of her room. Since that nice, she would come home after work, cook dinner and then retire to her room. She hardly spoke to anyone but the gargoyles could hear strange noises coming from her room from time to time. Hudson and Bronx were in charge of keeping the tower safe while the others were out so they were the only ones to see Clara emerge.

"Evening Hudson", Clara said as she walked out. When Hudson turned around he was at a loss for words. Instead of her normal jeans and t-shirt, Clara was wearing a tight red blouse that sat on her shoulders. She was still wearing jeans but they were black and snug against her small frame. And the whole outfit was topped off with a pair of black high heels. The clothes were enough of a shock for the old gargoyle, but Clara was also wearing makeup and Hudson realized that she was beautiful, for a human at least. "What?"

"Nothing lass", he said quickly. "Where are you off to tonight?"

"I've been cooped up too long", she said. "I'm going out for a little fun tonight."

"Where to?"

"There's this club I use to go to all the time down by the pier", Clara said. She closed her eyes and just like her grandmother did all those weeks ago, drew a door. "Don't wait up."

"Good to see she's getting control over her magic", Hudson said to Bronx. "I just hope Brooklyn doesn't see her he's patrolling the piers tonight."

In a dark alley, a door suddenly appeared. Clara peeked carefully out from behind the door to see if the coast was clear. Seeing on one, she exited and smiled because she did feel anything. The spells helped her to focus her power so she wouldn't get tired. She had long mastered the basics and was happy that the book started to show her some new spells. Now that she was beginning to understand her powers she felt like her life was going to improve. Filled with a new source of confidence Clara left the alley and strode towards the club. The Rock Garden wasn't a mainstream club, but it had very loyal patrons. The bass could be heard outside where people were waiting to get in. Smiling to herself again Clara ignored the line and walked right up to the bouncer. "Hey Mike, long time no see."

The bouncer, Mike, looked at Clara in surprise. "Holly shit Clara! Where have you been?" He swept her up in a big bear hug causing her to laugh.

"Had to lay low for a while", she said.

"Well I'm glad you're back", Mike said genuinely. His face became serious as he leaned in closer to Clara. "Chris is still in a comma", he said. "I wouldn't worry about it", he said when Clara's smile fell. "He asked for it when he called you a freak." Clara gave him a small smile when he ushered her into the club. Mike was, and still is, one of Clara's old friends. He was the first person she went to when her powers started to show. Mike also came from a powerfully magical family, although he doesn't have any. Clara shook her head. She wasn't there to wallow in the past. The music filled her chasing away the darker parts of her past. The Garden, as it is also called, was the epicenter for the underground rock community. They featured new bands weekly and you would never hear anything other than rock music being played. Clara navigated her way through the crowd towards the bar. Tonight, at least for a while, nothing mattered but the music.

It was nearly 3am by the time Clara decided to go home. She was tired, slightly buzzed, but felt so much better. She had seen a few of her old friends, other than Mike, and they all seemed to be genuinely happy to see her; all in all, not a bad night. Clara turned down an alley a few blocks from the club. She tried to summon a door, but her buzz was making it hard for her to concentrate on the spell. "Lost are we", a deep voice slurred behind her. Clara instantly stiffened and turned slowly to see a large and very drunk man leering at her. His sneer got even bigger when she took a step backwards. "Nowhere to run ", he laughed.

Brooklyn was gliding above the pier watching as the clubs turned off their lights and closed for the night. It had been a pretty quiet night but that could change quickly. Sure enough just as he passed The Rock Garden he heard a woman scream. "Drunk people", he grumbled to himself. He flew over the warehouses that surrounded the club and looked into the alleys. A few blocks from the club he was a large man trying to force himself on a woman. Growling, Brooklyn landed on one of the buildings that formed the alley. The dim light made it slightly difficult to see the man clearly so he quietly made his way down a fire escape.

"Get off me", the woman yelled and Brooklyn's stomach dropped; it sounded like Clara. Brooklyn's eyes glowed and with a roar he jumped into the alley. On the ground his worse fears came true, it was Clara. Her lip was bloodied where the man had hit her and she was laying on the ground covered in filth. "Brooklyn", she asked.

"What", the drunken man said and turned around. His eyes got wide when he saw Brooklyn. "A monster!"

"You're the monster", Brooklyn snapped and then proceeded to beat up the man.

"Brooklyn stop", Clara cried but he didn't seem to hear her. He threw the man into the sides of the alley and into anything else he saw. "Brooklyn, please stop", Clara cried and tried to pull him off but in his rage, Brooklyn took a swing at Clara. She instinctively threw her hands up creating a shield of green light. When Brooklyn's fit hit the shield it gave him a small shock which was enough to bring him back.

"Oh god", he said shocked at what he just tried to do, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean…"

"What the hell is wrong with you", interrupted Clara. "I thought gargoyles didn't kill unless they had too."

"We don't."

"Well you could have fooled me", she said pointing to the bloodied, unconscious, would-be rapist. "Seriously."

Brooklyn's mind was a whirlwind of emotions; anger at the man, anger at himself, concern for Clara and a big helping of guilt. His mouth, unfortunately, did not wait for his mind to sort everything out so he snapped back. "Well what in the hell are you doing here." He instantly regretted it.

"Trying to have a life", snapped Clara. "I want more in my life than hanging around a bunch of antiques."

Brooklyn's anger was getting the better of him again. "Antiques", he said darkly. "Well none of this would have happened if you just stayed in the tower."

Clara's face darkened and Brooklyn thought that her eyes started to glow. "You will not put me into a dungeon again beast." The two just looked at each other, both too angry to even speak. Without another word, Brooklyn jumped up to the fire escape and glided off into the night. "Damn it", Clara said to herself. This was the first time in months that she and Brooklyn were alone together and the first thing they do is fight. She turned her attention to the man that was still lying in the alley. The fight with him and Brooklyn chased away her buzz so she had no problem tapping into her magic. The first thing she did was heal his injuries but she was unsure of what to do next. He would probably tell everyone about the incident and neither Clara nor the gargoyles needed that. Her mind went to one of the new spells she had been learning. "Might as well give it a shot", she said. Placing her fingers on his forehead she closed her eyes and said the spell. "The time has come to rest your head/safe and sound in thy nightly bed. Do not wake till dawn's first light/and forget all you have seen tonight." The man's eyes snapped open but they had a glazed over look. He got up without a word and walked out of the alley. "Well one problem down and another to go", Clara said.

She teleported to the top of the building hoping to see Brooklyn but he was already gone. Clara bit her lip wondering what to do. "Well since I'm tied to them, maybe I can sense them?" She closed her eyes and opened up her magical sense. "Brooklyn", she whispered. She quickly opened her eyes and turned to face the city, "Got cha." She closed her eyes again and decided to try another new spell. "My earthly bounds I want no more/gift me with wings so I can soar." A green light began to form just behind her and when it faded away Clara smiled at her new white wings. Although she was partially terrified of flying, she took a running leap off the building. The wind caught her wings and smiling wide, she took off into the night.

Luckily Brooklyn did not go back to the tower. Instead he was crouching on the ledge of some building. Clara tried to land gracefully, but ended up on her knees. Brooklyn turned around and his jaw dropped. "How did you…?"

"Flying spell", Clara said gasping; flying was hard work especially when you didn't know how. "Look Brooklyn can we talk?"

"About what", he mumbled turning back around.

"About tonight and other things", she said walking up next to him. "Mind if I sit?" Brooklyn just grunted. Clara sat down next to him but didn't say anything. They just sat like that for a while until Clara sighed. It would seem like she would have to go first. "I'm sorry", she said. "I don' think you or anything of the others are beasts. I was just angry."

Brooklyn hung his head. "I'm sorry too."

Clara gave him a small smile and after taking a deep breath she continued. "I'm going to tell you something and I don't want you to say anything till I'm done." Brooklyn gave her a confused nod. "After my parents died my dad's brother, my uncle, got custody of me. At first it was good. I mean he lived in this huge house with all these cool antiques and I got to be with my cousins. Social workers came around a lot the first year; just to make sure I was adjusting ok. But they stopped after a while. My uncle pulled me out of school saying that he was going to home school me. But what they ended up doing was locking up in their dungeon. It was a no shit dungeon. They starved me, beat me, and tortured me. I had just turned fourteen. One night I heard arguing outside my cell." Clara turned and saw that Brooklyn was listening attentively. "They were going to kill me." Brooklyn let out a low growl. "I was so scared. I had fallen asleep and when I woke up my cell door was open and there was a small bag that had some clothes, food, and money. I took it and ran."

"Who let you go", Brooklyn asked when she didn't say anything else.

"I have no idea", Clara said. "But that's why I was so mad at you in the alley. I know you were mad too, but it seemed like you wanted to keep me locked up too and I promised myself to never allow that to happen."

"I didn't mean that", Brooklyn said. "I just…it's just that…me…you…I don't know."

"Well I don't either", Clara said. "I thought we were friends but you've been avoiding me and no one will tell me why?" She looked Brooklyn dead in the eyes, silently pleading him to tell her.

"It's complicated", Brooklyn finally said. But Clara's face told him that was not the answer she was looking for. "Gargoyles and humans can't be together; intimately."

"Who says that's what I want?" Brooklyn looked at her surprised. "All I want is to be your friend Brooklyn; can't I be that?"

As he thought about what she said, he realized that she was right. All that Brooklyn wanted was to be her friend. Sure he had feelings for her but so did Goliath for Elisa. "I'd like that." He was rewarded by a huge smile.

"I'd like that too", she said. "So no more hiding from me?"

"I never hid from you", Brooklyn said indignantly.

Clara laughed, took off her heels, and stood up. "Whatever you say Brooklyn. Now how 'bout you show me how to fly? I almost died chasing after you."

Brooklyn looked confused and then he remembered she had wings. "We don't fly. We glide on the air currents."

"Flying, gliding", Clara said waving her hands, "either way you still have to follow the air."

Smiling for what was the first time in months, Brooklyn stood up. "Sure." Together they jumped off the building and riding the wind flew off into the night. In a building across from where Clara and Brooklyn were, a little boy stared wide eyed out his window. He couldn't believe his eyes, an angel and a demon talking on the roof top. Excitedly he crawled back to his pillow almost too excited to go back to sleep. He would tell everyone tomorrow, especially Jonathan White. He was always telling stories about witches and monster that, he said, his family fought. The little boy was sure Jonathan had never seen what he had just seen. Tomorrow was going to be awesome!

**Just a small reminder to review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to thank all of you that have reviewed and added this story to your alerts. It makes me happy knowing that you're enjoying it. So let's get started.**

Brooklyn was a little disappointed when Clara disappeared into her room again after they made up. He had hoped that they would spend more time together but she closed herself off from the gargoyles. "I wouldn't take it personally lad", Hudson told him one night. "Magic folk tend to get wrapped up in their powers from time to time." But that didn't make Brooklyn feel any better. So for two weeks Brooklyn would glance at her door every evening just after waking and once more before dawn. Thanksgiving night started out like any other night with the gargoyles roaring back to life in a flurry of stone bits. Once again Brooklyn was disappointed to see only Eliza waiting for them.

"Happy Thanksgiving fellas", she said with a large smile.

"Man can you guys smell that", Broadway said inhaling deeply. The night was filled with the smells of Thanksgiving dinners and it made their mouths water. "Thanksgiving is the best thing ever! Ah can't you guys imagine it? Roast turkeys, baked hams, mashed potatoes, and pumpkin pie!" By this time Broadway ways practically drooling causing the other gargoyles to laugh. "I want to eat a pumpkin pie so bad I can almost smell it."

"I guess I better hide this then", Clara said causing everyone to turn around. She was holding something wrapping in foil, the suggested pie. "Here you go Eliza", she said holding the pie out, "my grandmother's special pumpkin pie. Don't ask which grandmother because I have no idea."

Eliza laughed as she accepted the pie. "Thanks. My dad is really looking forward to this."

"No problem", Clara said waving it off. "Alright boys are you ready for your first Thanksgiving?"

"Are we going to Eliza's", Lexington asked.

"Nope", Clara said with a smile. The gargoyles looked confusingly at each other and with another smile Clara motioned for them to follow her.

"I don't mean to sound ungrateful", Goliath said, "but I don't think we will fit in your room."

"Are you sure about that", Clara said with a smirk. Her smirk turned into a wide grin as she opened the door and saw their reactions. Instead of a small closet, it looked like a rather large studio apartment. Their eyes bulged as they saw a living room with a large overstuffed couch and chairs but their gaze was soon captured by the long table that was laden with food. Broadway was the first to recover and practically ran everyone over to get to the table. "One of my ancestors developed this spell so she could live closer to her charges. And the best thing is that it's completely sound and smell proof. I could throw a wild party and no one outside the door would even know."

"It's amazing", Lexington said once he regained the ability to speak.

"Another feature is that unless you've been invited you can't see it."

"What do you mean lass", Hudson said. The whole situation was almost too much for the elder gargoyle.

"If a random person were to open the door", Clara explained, "the only thing they would see would be an old storage closet." Hudson shook his head and joined the others as they gathered around the table.

"You did not have to do this for us", Goliath said touched at all the effort Clara had gone through for them.

"Well the apartment is for me", Clara said with a small laugh, "but as to the food…well you guys are my family now and families gather around the table at Thanksgiving and stuff themselves."

Eliza bid them farewell and went to enjoy the holiday with her own family leaving Clara and the gargoyles to enjoy theirs. Clara had really outdone herself with the food. There was a turkey, of course, and a glazed ham. She had also prepared biscuits, green beans, mashed potatoes, stuffing, thick gravy and an assortment of desserts including pumpkin pie. She had also picked up a leg for Bronx as well. And so the gargoyles and the witch gathered around the table and stuffed themselves to the point of bursting.

"We should clean up", Goliath said after everyone was done.

"Don't worry about that", Clara said. She waved her hand and suddenly there was a flurry of movement. Leftover food put itself into containers and then floated into the refrigerator. The dishes piled themselves into the dishwasher and sink and started to clean themselves. But what really got the gargoyles was the table that began to shrink. "I can alter the things in my home", Clara offered. "I hope you guys have a good night."

"Are you going somewhere", Brooklyn asked startled. He then noticed that while she wasn't dressed up Clara was wearing nice clothes.

"I'm going to meet some old friends of mine for a few drinks", she said. "It's been a while since I got involved with the magical community."

"Magical community?"

"Well there're a few other families where there is a magical bloodline and then a bunch of solitaries. We used to meet once a month. That's how I learned to control my powers originally."

"Well be careful", Brooklyn said but his eyes were also apologetic about the last time Clara went out. She replied with a smile that said that she forgave him. With full stomachs the gargoyles went out on their patrols, minus Hudson and Bronx. "Oh", Clara exclaimed after she made a door. "Hudson, if you want you can watch TV in my apartment if you want."

"Thank ye lass", he said with a smile, "But out here will be just fine." She gave him a nod and then disappeared through her magic door. "You know old friend", Hudson said as he settled into his chair, "I haven't had a meal that good since the old days." Bronx grunted in agreement just before he passed out with a left over bone in his mouth.

After Thanksgiving, Clara was spending more time with the gargoyles, primarily Brooklyn. She would go out with them on patrols, if only for a little while, to practice her flying. Now it was one of her favorite things to do. It gave her a sense of freedom that she had never known before and she loved it, especially when she beat Brooklyn, Lexington and Broadway in flying contests. They would say that she had an unfair advantage and she would say that they should be experts by now. They would laugh and then go about her business. Yes it was clear that life was good. Clara finally got the family that she'd always wanted and her relationship with Brooklyn was growing as well. Goliath and the others were still concerned, but they knew they couldn't deny that they were happy. When the gargoyles had down time, Brooklyn was always hanging out with Clara. They would talk about movies, music and he told her many stories from before they were frozen. She told him more about her childhood and every day they grew closer. They knew that they were dancing that thin line between friend and something more, but they couldn't stay away from each other. More and more Brooklyn and the other wished that Clara was born a gargoyle.

November gave way to December and the subject of Christmas came up. "So is there anything you guys want for Christmas", Clara asked one evening as she got ready for her monthly meeting.

"Gargoyles do not concern themselves with possessions or money", Goliath simply said.

"I know that", she said as she pulled her hair back. "But I thought it may be nice to exchange small gifts."

"Yeah come on Goliath", Broadway pleaded. "Other than the food part of what makes Christmas special is giving gifts." Goliath raised is eyebrow causing Broadway to blush. "At least that's what all the commercials say."

"It may not be a bad idea", Hudson offered. "We've adapted to many of the costumes of these times."

"You don't even have to buy anything", Clara said. "You guys could always make something; a card or whatever."

"I don't know", Goliath said unsurely but when he saw the faces of the three younger gargoyles he relented. "Very well", he said still unsold on the idea, "as long as these gifts aren't too bit." Broadway, Brooklyn, Lexington, and Clara all cheered.

"Awesome", she said jumping up to hug Goliath. "And if you guys were impressed with my Thanksgiving feast just wait till you see what I got planed for Christmas!" Goliath just shook his head and then walked up the stairs heading towards the balcony. "Goliath", Clara asked as she followed him.

"Yes."

"Um…well…the book has started to show me fighting spells", she began, "and I was wondering if it would be ok if I joined in on the patrols."

"What kind of spells", Goliath asked.

"Energy blasts, arrows, healing spells. Things like that", she said nervously. "I've been practicing in a special room in my apartment but I need to have some field practice."

"If you think you can manage", he said carefully, "but what about your job?"

"I told my boss I'm taking some classes at the community college."

"Are you?"

"Well yeah", Clara said awkwardly. "Nothing major just some business classes. But if I don't have to work then I can spend the day doing homework and help out at night."

"I will think about it", Goliath said.

"Thanks", Clara said. "Well good luck tonight. See you before sunrise." Clara teleported to the alley way below and with a final wave, walked out into the sidewalk.

Christmas day was only a few days away and Goliath still hadn't given Clara an answer. She was afraid that he never would. "He doesn't think I can do it", she grumbled to Brooklyn one night while they were flying.

"That's not true", he said. Clara made a face that said "sure". Brooklyn laughed then said, "He just takes forever to make a decision. He still hasn't chosen a second."

"If you say so", Clara said still not believing him.

"Trust me", Brooklyn reassured. "Just keep bothering him and he'll eventually let you know." The two fell into a comfortable silence, but Brooklyn's mind was whirling. Ever since Goliath said that they could take part in the exchanging of gifts, he was trying to figure out something nice to get Clara. He didn't want to just come out and ask her, he wanted it to be a surprise but he was clueless. "So", he said when they landed on a roof top, "have you gotten all the gifts?"

"Yes and I'm not telling you what you're getting", she said with a laugh. Brooklyn looked at her confused for a moment and then realized what she meant.

"That's not what I meant", he said. "It's just…."

"What?"

"Well some people are harder to figure out than others", he said cautiously.

"Oh I know what you mean", she said with a nod. "I had a terrible time with Goliath's gift but I think he'll like it."

"What did you do", Brooklyn asked hoping it would help him with his gift problem.

"Well I know he likes to read and he takes his role as leader very seriously. So I decided to combine to two and got him books written by or about some the greatest military leaders. Do you think he'll like them?"

"I'm sure he will", Brooklyn said distractedly.

Clara yawed and then said, "Well I'm off to bed; take care." Instead of flying back to the tower, Clara created a doorway then gave Brooklyn a parting kiss before going through. Brooklyn sat on the rooftop thinking about what Clara had said. He knew that she was a very giving person, loved to cook, and old movies, but none of that was helping him. It wasn't like he could walk into a store and buy her something. Sure he could ask Eliza but he had to know what to get her first.

A scream broke Brooklyn out of his thoughts and brought his attention to the alley right below him. It appeared to be a mugging so without another thought he dropped down and fought off the would be mugger. The victim, it turned out, was one of the many homeless people that lived in New York. "Oh thank you", the elder woman said. Brooklyn at first was surprised that she wasn't afraid of him, many people were. "Do you think you could help me with my things?" Brooklyn helped her turn her shopping cart back over and refill it with the things that the mugger tried to steal. "You are a nice young man", she said with a misty smile. Brooklyn realized that she wasn't entirely right in her mind. "God bless you", she said shaking his hand, "especially during this Christmas season."

"Uh…you're welcome", he said awkwardly.

"Have you gotten everything that you wanted for your loved ones", she asked gently. For a moment Brooklyn was taken aback by her question. "Ah I see", she said turning to her cart. She dug around for a few minutes leaving Brooklyn wondering if he should just leave. "Ah here it is", she said holding up a small black box. Brooklyn stared at the box wondering how she got it but those thoughts were soon banished when she opened it. On black crushed velvet laid a necklace. The band was nothing more than a bit of black silk with silver clasps, but it was the charm that really caught Brooklyn's attention. It was the Sun and the Moon together forming one circle. The Sun half was golden and even had rays while the Moon half was simply silver. The moment he saw it Brooklyn knew that it was the perfect gift for Clara. She would love it. It also symbolized their relationship, one who lived by day the other by night. "Take it", the old woman said holding it out.

"I couldn't", Brooklyn started the say but the old woman cut him off.

"It's the least I can do for you saving me. Now please, take it." Brooklyn gently took the box from the old woman smiling.

"Thank you", he said closing the box. The old woman smiled and then started to push her cart down the alley. Brooklyn, using an escape ladder, climbed back to the roof of the building and then took off into the night clutching the box close.

The old woman smiled as she watched him fly off. "Bridget would be so mad if she saw that", said a voice from the shadows.

"Well she'll never know if someone doesn't tell her", said the old woman who transformed into a small fairy. The other fairy shook its head at the antics of the other.

"Well it's not like anything can be done now", it said tiredly. "We'd best get back." The two fairies disappeared into a ball of light leaving no trace that they were ever present.

On Christmas Eve the gargoyles woke to a nice surprise, a Christmas tree. Clara and Eliza smiled when they saw how excited their friends were and together, like a real family, they decorated the tree and place the wrapped presents under it. All in all it was a wonderful night filled with laughter and music. And then it was Christmas. Eliza had stopped by during the day to wish Clara a Merry Christmas.

"I wish I could be here", Eliza said after giving Clara a hug. "But we're visiting relatives in New Jersey."

"That's alright", Clara said. "The guys understand. You just go and have fun and be safe."

"You too." Clara then went about finishing the lasts of Christmas dinner and setting up the little surprise she planned for her gargoyle friends. By the time the sun started to set, Clara was practically prancing around the clock tower. Every few seconds she would check her watch and listen for the sounds of the gargoyles waking up. Once the sun had fully set the gargoyles erupted from their stone sleep to see the snow falling softly over their city.

"Oh boy", Broadway said leaping from his perch. "It's Christmas! I can't wait to open presents and eat Christmas pudding!"

"At least he's thinking about something other than food", Lexington whispered to Brooklyn sharing a laugh. When the gargoyles entered the clock tower they were stunned at what they saw. Instead of walking into their clock tower, it looked like they were in a castle, roaring fireplace and all.

"Merry Christmas", Clara yelled smiling but her face fell when she saw their expressions. "I'd thought it would be nice."

"How did you…" Goliath stammered.

"It's a glamour", Clara said unsurely. "I thought that you guys might like it…but if you don't I can…"

"No", Hudson said, "It just reminds us of home that's all lass."

"Thank you", Goliath said with emotion.

Clara smiled. "Well come on then", she said with a wave, "there are presents to be opened." Those were the magic words that brought the gargoyles back to reality.

Brooklyn was still amazed as he made his way over to Clara. "This is truly amazing Clara, thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Oh look who's under the mistletoe", Lexington leered pointing at Brooklyn and Clara. As the two looked up they saw that they were standing under the mistletoe. Clara blushed as their eyes met and she gave Brooklyn a kiss on the check. It was his turn to blush although no one could tell due to his coloring. Soon the tower was filled with the sounds of ripping paper as the gargoyles opened their gifts from Clara and Eliza. Hudson got a sharpening stone for his sword and some movies. Lexington got electronics. Broadway got specialty candies. Goliath got books. Even Bronx got gifts, a dog bed and a toy. Brooklyn got some action movies from Eliza but he couldn't seem to find one from Clara.

"Here is mine", she said holding out a large box. Brooklyn tore through the packaging revealing a new leather jacket and helmet. "For when we go for another ride."

"After the last two times I don't think that will happen", he said. He loved her gift but he wasn't willing to put her in danger again.

"Just put it on", she said with a laugh. Slightly confused, Brooklyn folded his wings and slipped the leather jacket on. The other gargoyles gasped causing him more confusing and when Clara held up a mirror he understood. He looked like a human. "This way no one will bother you. I actually made something similar for all of you, just in case." She picked up a small bag from the table and pulled out five rings. "You can wear them on a chain or carry them in a pouch", Clara explained. "Then when you need to just put them on and you'll appear to be human; clothes and all."

"These will definitely come in handy", Lexington said taking a ring.

"Yes, thank you", Goliath said taking one for his own.

"Well it's part of my job", Clara said nonchalantly, "and I really want to make sure you guys stay safe out there."

After each gargoyle took a ring, it was Clara's turn to open her presents. Brooklyn, however, had taken his present from under the tree earlier. He wanted to give it to Clara privately. His hands ran over the leather jacket as he wondered how he should give Clara her gift. She had given him the best possible gift that anyone could have. Brooklyn loved riding his motorcycle, but couldn't because each time he ran into trouble. Now no one would suspect that he was something other than human and now he could truly enjoy the ride. He loved riding the motorcycle that Lexington had built. The feel of the engine and the wind made him feel freer than anything he had ever known, including flying. And now Clara had given him the freedom to do so. He no longer cared about making friends with random humans anymore. As long as he had Clara and the rest of the clan, he had all the friends he needed.

Brooklyn took off the jacket and was amazed once more at the transformation. He looked at the small wrapped box in his claws suddenly unsure about the necklace. None of the other gargoyles noticed that Brooklyn was making his way towards the balcony. Clara did, however, and followed after him. The falling snow was bathing the city in a world of white and for Christmas, it couldn't have been more beautiful. "I've always loved the snow", Clara said from behind him.

"Yeah", Brooklyn said without turning around. She joined him and together they looked out at the city in silence.

"Do you like your gift", she asked uncertain after a while.

"I love it", Brooklyn said with conviction. He turned to look at her and was dismayed to see how sad she looked. "I really do it's just…."

"What?"

Without a word he handed her his gift. Clara looked at it confused and then tore away its wrappings. As she started to open the box Brooklyn turned away not wanting to see any disappointment on her face when she saw his meager gift. "Oh Brooklyn, it's beautiful!"

He turned around and saw that she was smiling and her eyes were watering a little. He returned her smile and then held out his claw. Clara handed him the necklace and then turned around holding her hair up so he could put it on her. After fumbling with the clasps for a bit Brooklyn was able to put the necklace on Clara. She turned around with a huge smile on her face and her hand went to the charm.

"This is the most beautiful necklace I've ever gotten", she said, "thank you." She gave Brooklyn a hug and for a few moments they stayed like that. Brooklyn felt like it was the most perfect moment in his life. "How 'bout a Christmas flight", she asks pulling away.

"Sure."

Together they jumped onto the edge of the clock tower's balcony and with one small glance to each other leapt into the night. Down they fell then after opening their wings soared off into the world of snow and lights.

**I had planned more for this chapter but when I got to this point I felt like it was a good stopping point. Yes I know this chapter was filled with fluff but after this, things are going to start getting rough for our friends. As always thanks for stopping by and remember to review. Till next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Greetings my readers. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while things have been crazy around here. I moved cross country, again, and my parents didn't have any internet so I had to get that. And then on top of school work the muses haven't been able to speak to me. But here we go the next chapter of Changeling. I hope it was worth the wait and remember to review! And a BIG thank you to all of you who have reviewed and added this story to your alerts and favorites. I really appreciate it.**

The air was chilly but neither Brooklyn nor Clara seemed to mind. Their wings sliced through the snow fall and left spirals in their wake. The city below sparked with frost and Christmas lights, in short it was perfect. Every so often, Brooklyn would see the necklace around Clara's neck shine and he couldn't help but smile. Clara returned each smile and Brooklyn realized that he couldn't deny it any longer, he loved her. He knew that it came with complications but when he saw her smile and the way the wind blew through her hair, none of that mattered as he watched her fly in the moonlight. After an hour of flying they stopped to perch on top of one of the many gothic building in the city. From that height the city looked like nothing more than glittering jewels. Brooklyn and Clara smiled at each other and then stared out not needing to say a single word.

"This was the best Christmas I've had in a long, long time", Clara said after a while.

"I'm glad", Brooklyn said. They shared a smile and Brooklyn noticed that she was starting to shiver. "Come here", he said folding his wings forward. Clara smiled and allowed herself to be embraced. She was slightly surprised at how warm it was wrapped up in Brooklyn's wings. She placed her head on his chest and smiled when she heard his heart beat and it was beating fast. She knew that she had strong feelings for Brooklyn but she wasn't willing to admit anything more. She had been hurt too much in her past. However, she would not pull away from him nor would she push him away.

"Well, well isn't this sweet", a voice sneered from behind them. Brooklyn and Clara quickly turned around, ready for a fight. Brooklyn's eyes were glowing white and his claws were ready. Clara's hands were glowing bright green and a dozen spells were half formed in her mind ready to be cast. The voice belonged to a young man, close to Clara's age, with dark brown hair and cold blue eyes. He was riding some sort of hover craft that painted black but had a red shield painted on the front. "I always knew that you were a freak, but I never thought you could stoop as low as lying with monsters?"

"Who the hell are you", Clara snaps. Her frustration only rises when the man starts laughing. Beside her Brooklyn growls and crouches down ready to pounce if needed.

"Oh I guess it would be too much to ask that you remembered the last time we met", the man said throwing his hands up. "But then again we really didn't spend too much time together before you were thrown down."

Clara's eyes widen and she really studies the man's face. Try as she might there is nothing familiar about him, and yet he does remind her of someone.

"Still can't remember", the man taunts, "Here see if this helps." He then struck a pose and glared down at the two. Clara's eyes widen and she released a gasp. "Ah so you do remember."

"What do you want Aiden", Clara snapped.

"Now dear cousin, is that any way to great family?"

"The last time I saw you it was from my cell in your father's house", Clara growled. Brooklyn's eyes widened and then started to glow. These were the people who treated Clara like an animal.

"How did you find her", Brooklyn said slightly positioning himself in front of Clara.

"How long did you think that you could fly around the city before people started to notice", Aiden sneered. Brooklyn and Clara said nothing. "Well cousin I wish I could say that it's been nice catching up with you, but it's not." Aiden pulled a nasty looking gun from somewhere and pointed it at the two. Instinctively they leapt to the side, each going in different directions. The gun's laser missed them and when it hit a building, the stone exploded. Not waiting for Aiden to re-aim, Clara started shooting green bolts at him. Surprisingly, the bolts didn't hit him but an invisible shield. Aiden smiled cruelly and pulled something out from underneath his uniform. "Your magic has no effect on me thanks to the Talisman of Althas." Clara shot a few more bolts at him and just like before they were stopped by the barrier and she saw that each time the talisman glowed.

Brooklyn tried to tackle Aiden but had to serve when the gun was pointed at him. "Run", he yelled to Clara and they both took off with Aiden in pursuit. They couldn't head to the tower, so they wove around buildings hoping to lose Aiden, but his craft was too agile. Buildings were crumbling as Aiden continued to shoot at them. Clara prayed that no person would get hurt. It seemed like her prayers were to go unanswered when she heard a scream from below. A mother and her daughter were frozen in fear as a large cluster of bricks were falling towards them. Without thinking, Clara flung a magic net catching the bricks, allowing the mother and her child to get out of the way.

Clara dropped the bricks and landed on a flag pole. "Get inside and stay there", she told them. The mother nodded and then grabbed her daughter and ran. Clara then noticed that a bunch of people had gathered around the building pointing at her.

"It's an angel", she heard several people say and for a moment she was confused. Then it hit her, with her wings, which were feathered, she did look like an angel.

"Go home", she commanded them. "Stay indoors and do not come out till morning. It's unsafe." She hoped that they would listen but couldn't waist anymore time because Aiden was getting closer to actually hitting Brooklyn. She leapt back into the air ignoring the gasps from the crowd. She flew for all she was worth trying to catch up. "Aiden stop", she yelled. "There's no reason for you to do this!"

"No reason", Aiden said coldly. "As long as non human freaks like you and that gargoyle over there exist in the world I will hunt you down and end you."

"But why", Clara asked.

"Because you and those like you are the bane of human existence. How can we mere mortals expect to live when the scales are tipped in your favor!"

"Seems like mankind has been doing ok", Clara said gesturing to the vast city around them.

"Only because the Knights have ridded this city of vermin!"

"You almost killed a family", Clara shouted back, "If this is how you protect mankind then you're doing a poor job of it!"

Aiden only laughed and said, "There are always casualties when you fight a war." Both Clara and Brooklyn stared in disbelief. They couldn't understand how he could just laugh it off. "Time to say goodbye cousin", Aiden said shot.

"No", Brooklyn yelled and dove intercepting the laser before it could hit Clara. Clara screamed as Brooklyn fell. He landed roughly and didn't get back up.

Clara dove down but stopped as she heard her cousin laughing. She turned around, eyes glowing, and snarled. She held her hands wide and in between a massive ball of green light started to form. Seeing the light Aiden held is gun closer. When the ball was fully formed, Clara lifted it over her head and with a battle cry, hurled it towards her cousin. The ball hit the barrier and exploded in a flash of light. Aiden was forced to shield his eyes. While the talisman protected him, Aiden's ship wasn't so fortunate. Its engines exploded, causing the ship to fall. Fortunately, Aiden was so concerned with his situation that he did not see Clara fall. The energy ball had taken its toll on her strength, magically and physically. She was barely able to slow her decent before her wings disappeared. Luckily, she landed on the same roof top that Brooklyn did and she crawled over to him. "Brooklyn", she said with tears in her eyes. "Brooklyn please wake up", but he didn't. His breathing was shallow and he had a large wound on his chest. Clara tried to heal it but her strength was nearly gone. The only thing she could do was to reach out to the other gargoyles.

Goliath had kept an eye on the tower door anxious for Clara and Brooklyn to return. "Relax lad", Hudson said with a small smile. "Let the youngsters be. They know how to take care of themselves." Goliath let out a sigh.

"Holy crap", Lexington said causing everyone to turn to the TV on it a reporter as standing next to a pile of rubble.

"I am standing in the middle of what could be the strangest scenes of violence this city has seen in a long time. Earlier this evening, high above the city, there was an aerial battle. Witnesses are claiming that one of the participants was an actual angel. No clear description on the other combatants."

"Do you think", Broadway asked looking back.

However, before anyone could say a word Clara's voice rang out in their minds. _Guys! Guys! Help please!_

"Clara", Goliath said out loud looking around.

_Yeah it's me. Look I don't have much time. We were attacked. I'll explain it later. I don't know where we are but here is what it looks like._ Clara imprinted her location in their minds. _Please hurry! Brooklyn's hurt really bad and I can't fight anymore._ Her connection with the gargoyles was cut as the last of her magic faded. Without another word the gargoyles flew out from the clock tower, each heading in first towards the area where the newscaster was and then they would spread out from there.

Back on the roof top Clara let out a sigh and when she opened her eyes she was surprised to see a man standing next to a hover craft. She noticed that his silver hair and beard seemed to shine in the night light and he had a bemused smile on his face.

"Don't worry lassie", he said with a thick Scottish accent. "If I wanted to hurt you and your friend I would have done so already."

"Who are you", she asked.

"My name's Macbeth." She gave him a confused look and he laughed again. "Yes like the play."

"What do you want?"

"Well I saw your little light show and I was surprised to see that you were fighting a Knight. Now what have you done to get on their bad side?"

"Knight", Clara said confused. Her cousin had called himself that too.

"They're an old family that thinks their purpose is to protect mortals from immortals."

"Well I don't know much about who the Knights are, but that was my cousin." Macbeth's eyes widened a bit. "My name is Clara and this is my friend."

"I'm known to the gargoyles and they are known to me", Macbeth said quickly. "We have our own history but I'm interested in yours." Clara said nothing and looked back down to Brooklyn's unconscious body. She stroked his white hair and prayed that Goliath and the others would arrive soon. "The thing is", Macbeth went on, "I seen magic that color before and it belonged to a particular woman. She offered to help me with a problem that I have." Clara quickly raised her head. What he said had reminded her of something that she had read in her book.

She studied him and noticed a faint aura around him and then it clicked. "You're the Bound One", she whispered.

Macbeth smiled and bowed. "It is an honor to meet you…Peacekeeper."

"Peacekeeper?"

"One of the many names your family bears". Macbeth said. "I take it you're bound to the gargoyles?"

Clara said nothing causing Macbeth to smile again. Suddenly there came a growl from above. They looked up and saw that the other gargoyles were descending upon them. "Macbeth", Goliath roared as he landed between Clara and Macbeth. "You will pay for this."

"I was only talking to her gargoyle", Macbeth said placing his hand inside his coat. The other gargoyles surrounded Clara and Brooklyn, eyes glowing and ready for a fight.

"It's true", Clara said causing the others to look at her surprise. "Macbeth didn't attack me and Brooklyn."

"Then who did lass", Hudson asked.

"It was the Knights", Macbeth offered.

"My cousin", Clara said softly. Everyone on the roof top looked at her surprised. "He tried to kill me and Brooklyn got hurt. He saved me."

"Where is he now", Goliath asked gently.

"I disabled his craft. He fell but I don't know where."

"Goliath we need to get Brooklyn back", Lexington said. "He's hurt really bad." Goliath's face was as hard as stone as he saw the young gargoyle lying there. Without a word he walked over and picked Brooklyn up.

"The Knights won't be stopped so easily", Macbeth said. Goliath turned and snarled at him. "It would benefit everyone if we joined forces; for now."

"And why should we trust you", Goliath asked.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend", Clara said getting up with some help from Broadway. Every one turned to look at her. "If what's in my book is correct, then Macbeth has a very good reason to want the Knights defeated." Macbeth only nodded. "They won't stop till they kill all of us."

"But he has tried to kill us before", Lexington exclaimed.

"He won't this time", Clara said causing everyone to look confused. "I have something he wants." The gargoyles looked back and forth between Clara and Macbeth who looked like he was about to collapse.

"You can lift my curse?"

"No", Clara said shaking her head. "The only one who could would be the one who cast it on you." Macbeth's face fell. "And since they are from Avalon I don't see that happening anytime soon. However, I can let you see your family again."

"How?"

"The body is what binds us to the world, but the soul is free. I can cast another spell that would allow you to live as you once did but only on the solstice. It would also be only for that night." Macbeth closed his eyes. "You would see your wife and your son again. You would be back on your land. It would be like nothing had happened. Do we have a deal?"

The air was tense as they waited for Macbeth's response. "Yes", he said barely above a whisper. Clara nodded and then extended her hand which he took and shook. "When you are ready use this to contact me", Macbeth said handing her a small device. He then got back on his craft and flew away.

"Do you think that was wise", Goliath asked.

"He's suffered for a long time", Clara said walking over to the roof top door. She slid the device under its roof and then turned back to her friends. "Just in case", she said.

They flew back to the tower and when they entered there was a nervous Eliza waiting for them. "Are you guys ok", she said as she ran up to them. She saw Goliath carrying Brooklyn, who still hadn't woken up and Clara walking, with help from Broadway and Lexington.

"Well enough", Goliath said. "Brooklyn needs the stone sleep to fully heal."

"And I just need to rest for a bit", Clara said with a small smile. "Goliath I think you all should sleep in my room tonight just to be safe." He nodded. They placed Brooklyn in a spare room and then they all sat around Clara's kitchen table. She hadn't changed her clothes but had grabbed her magic book. "I didn't know that my father's family was the Knights", she said looking down. "But now that I do and they have made their move I think you all should know what we're up against." They all waited for her to continue.

"A long time ago there was the predominate family that lived on the edge of a vast forest. They had a large keep and the lands around it were fertile and the people were happy. They rarely ventured into the forest except when they had to. Children were warned never to enter or they would never be seen again. Inside the forest lived a large community of dryads, tree sprites. They were very protective of their territory and viewed humans as a threat to their home. One day the oldest son of the ruling family went into the woods to impress the woman he was courting. He was searching for a rare flower that was rumored to grow deep in the forest. He was gone for many days and when they searched the forest, they found him. He had been encased in vines as punishment for entering the dryad's home. Enraged the ruler burned the forest down. The fire raged for days and many dryads died. Those who survived raged war again the people. In the end the humans were victorious but the son's father was not satisfied. He declared war on all the immortals and those who sided with them." Clara looked up at her friends. "That is how the Knights started and they continue to fight to this day."

"Your father was a Knight", Goliath asked gently.

"Yes", Clara said. "I don't know if he knew who my mother's family was but I know that he love both of us."

"How do we stop them", Hudson asked.

"I don't know", Clara said softly. "They're my family. Could you kill one of your own?"

"If I had no choice", Goliath said softly. The other gargoyles nodded. They understood Clara's dilemma; they had Demona. "Is there some way to stop them without taking their lives?"

"Maybe", Clara said. "I have to look. It could take some time."

"Well till then let us tend to our own", Hudson said and they all agreed.

The gargoyles did a quick perimeter check around the tower, just to be safe. Clara and Eliza went to check on Brooklyn. His condition hadn't gotten any better, but at least it hadn't gotten any worse. Eliza left once they were all safely tucked away in Clara's apartment. Clara had showered and changed her clothes just before the sun had risen.

"The stone sleep will heal him", Goliath said placing a claw on Clara's shoulder. "You'll see." She gave him a small smile and watched as they turned to stone. Clara let out a huge yawn and then resigned herself to bed. Sleep however, eluded her. With a frustrated sigh she tossed and turned until her eyes landed on a picture on her night stand. It was a picture of herself and her parents. They were smiling and holding up cotton candy. Clara stared at the picture and wondered about her parents. A few tears fell from her eyes and clutching the picture to her chest, she fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I just realized that there is only about one or two more left in this story! Wow. Anyways before you leave don't forget to review.**


End file.
